


Is it a mistake?

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam questions Dean about soulmates





	Is it a mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by @debivc78

“Do you think soulmates are identical in every alternate universe?” Sam asked, his head on Dean’s chest.

It’s silent in the bunker, just the two of them, and they can pretend that there’s nothing else in there in the world. No demons, angels or anything. It’s nice. Peaceful.

“Dude, are you high or something? It’s two freaking am, why are you talking about that?”

“Yeah I know but it’s… I just wonder if we… We’re like that, in other universes. Or if there was some sort of mistake in this one”

“Mistake?” Dean tenses a little, his arm tightened Sam a little more

“You know what I mean. Brothers being soulmates. Not that common.”

Dean remains silent for a moment.

He thinks about another universe, the attraction between Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, how they were ready to leave everything to be together, how strong their connection was.

He thinks about another universe, the loneliness that he felt in the one in which mom never died, and Sam went to Stanford. How the brothers wanted each other but never did a thing about it.

He thinks about another universe, the happiness of Jared and Jensen, the joy of being together, even in secret.

[He thinks about another universe, the knowledge of other Sam, who lived years between their two words and never, not once, questioned Dean’s love for him.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12673659)

He thinks about their universe. The pain, the secrets, but also the attraction. The loneliness when they’re not together. The happiness and most of all, the love. Always there, no matter what, no matter where.

“Wasn’t a mistake Sammy. This is exactly how it should be” He can feel Sam smiling against him and he sighs, thanking whoever put them in this particular place. They’re in the perfect universe.


End file.
